dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bibidi
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Roughly 5 Million Before Age |Occupation = Wizard |FamConnect = Babidi (son) Majin Buu (creation) }} Bibidi (ビビディ) is an evil alien wizard in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. He is a stubby wizard responsible for creating the demon Majin Buu millions of years prior to the beginning of Dragon Ball. He, his son, and Majin Buu's names are a pun on the name of an incantation in the 1950 film Cinderella, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". Biography Bibidi managed to create Majin Buu by chance in his quest to dominate the universe. After Buu destroyed Planet Alpha, Bibidi is almost (recklessly) killed by the monster, causing Bibidi to briefly fend off Kid Buu. This caused Buu to stare at him, which in turn prompted Bibidi to tell Kid Buu meekly that he is his "father". Bibidi then used his creation to eliminate most of the Supreme Kais ruling over the universe at the time, killing the Western Supreme Kai and Northern Supreme Kai, and absorbing the Southern Supreme Kai. It is not until Majin Buu absorbs the Grand Supreme Kai, signaling a personality shift to innocence, that Bibidi is able to take advantage of the monster and he is made to be controlled to a certain extent, serving him cake every night for his cooperation in conquering planets. However, as Buu tends to become disobedient from time to time, Bibidi devises a Sealed Ball that can be used to temporarily trap the monster. Bibidi decides to reward Buu with sweets when he behaves himself and reseal him in the Magic Ball when he becomes disobedient. Bibidi also uses the Ball to control Buu while he is traveling to another world. Bibidi eventually sends Buu inside his Ball to Earth, which is his next target. However, before Bibidi reaches Earth and releases Buu, he is ultimately killed in battle by Eastern Supreme Kai. Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Demon Eye' – A spell where the wizard summons a slimy substance capable of exploding a target. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Sealing Spell' – A spell that is capable of sealing Majin Buu in a Sealed Ball. Bibidi used the spell to take a break after Majin Buu absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai. *'Teleportation' – A magic spell that can be used to travel anywhere and allows users to reach any location instantly (like the Instant Transmission and Instantaneous Movement techniques). Bibidi uses this to transport him and Majin Buu to various planets, and also once to get out of the way of one of Buu's attacks. *'Babidi's Mind Control' – Bibidi has this ability in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game. *'Paparapapa' – Bibidi can use this spell as an ability in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Whirlwind Spin S' – An ability used by Bibidi in Dragon Ball Heroes, featured on the card that allows him to summon Oceanus Shenron. It increases the power of Oceanus Shenron's Whirlwind Spin. Video game appearance Bibidi is a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *'Japanese version': Isamu Tanonaka *'FUNimation Dub': Duncan Brannan *'Ocean Dub': Terry Klassen *'Latin American Dub': Arturo Mercado *'Brazilian Dub': Ivo Roberto *'Hungarian Dub': Péter Tarján Trivia *Bibidi is the only character in the series to somewhat have control over Kid Buu. He was the only person Kid Buu didn't kill (although he attempted to once), even though Bibidi was constantly barking orders at him. Under Bibidi's command, Kid Buu killed the Northern Supreme Kai and Western Supreme Kai, and attacked the remaining Supreme Kais (absorbing Southern Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai in the process, thus ceasing to be Kid Buu). *Bibidi's voice and personality are the same as those of his son. Gallery AruhuaBibidi.png|Bibidi End of Earth - Bibidi scared.png|Bibidi attacked by Kid Buu BibidiBuu.png|Bibidi hollers at Buu for trying to kill him BuuEscapeBibidi.png|Kid Buu leaves without Bibidi FatBuu&Bibidi1.png|Majin Buu and Bibidi FatBuu&Bibidi2.png|Majin Buu and Bibidi Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased